1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to network device testing systems and methods, and particularly to modem testing systems and methods.
2. Related Art
In the area of network communications, a central office (CO) and customer premises equipment (CPE) are dynamically interoperable if they have common and compatible features, functions and options. The CPE and the CO can provide satisfactory mutual communication in a real network architecture environment if a proper performance test can be applied beforehand. The test conditions need to be appropriately selected and varied during testing. Therefore, it is very important for a modem manufacturer to set up a proper test platform to test interoperability between the CO and the CPE.
A typical modem testing system includes a processor, and a line simulator interposed between the CPE and the CO. The processor is for controlling the line simulator to simulate a line length, controlling the CPE to train with the CO, and saving data related to the modem training.
The aforementioned modem testing system can only be used for testing a single CPE with a single CO at one time. It cannot be used for testing multiple CPEs with multiple COs. Thus, the efficiency of testing is low.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.